A Watson and Holmes Halloween
by captainbartholomew
Summary: *Dedicated to caylendar* The WWE's favorite fangirl detectives are back and this time the have to help John Cena, Zack Ryder, and Randy Orton solve their Halloween troubles.  Can they do it or will there be a Halloween travesty?


_**Ahem… I own nothing except my OC Holmes and caylendar owns her OC Watson. This fanfiction is especially dedicated to my darling caylendar! Sorry I couldn't be home for Halloween but I'll see you soon and here's that amazing one-shot I promised you! Enjoy and Read On…**_

A Watson and Holmes Halloween

(Holmes's POV)

(XXXX)

Halloween, by far is one of my favorite holidays, the decorations, the tricks, the treats, the costumes, oh how did this detective love the costumes. What can I say I loved Halloween?

But this Halloween was a totally different story for both me and Watson since our case of solving the mystery of Randy Orton's beard our detective business had taken off. We had revenue flowing in like there was no end in sight. Our clients had been amazing and our cases had been just as great. Watson and I had to thank the WWE and its bountiful superstars for helping us to get to this point.

But we hadn't heard from our WWE friends in quite a while but that was all about to change.

It was October 31st, Watson and I were in the office handing out candy to the kids trick or treating.

_Ding Dong!_

"Trick or Treat!" They all yelled as I smiled and handed out the candy. I was dressed in an Aaron Rodgers jersey, had my hair pulled back in a ponytail, and had mascara smeared under my eyes to make me look like a football player. Watson was dressed in all black with a black masquerade mask covering her face. She was a ninja taking on all evil that would come her way.

"Okay so we have Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz, Mickey and Minnie Mouse, a lady bug, a baby bull, and…" what I saw next made me stop dead in my tracks and a wide grin broke across my face, "And Joohhhnnnn Ceeennnnaaaaa!"

I winked at the little boy in the John Cena costume and snuck him a few extra pieces of candy.

"Between you and me, he's my favorite." I said to the boy who grinned widely and nodded. "Best my costume I have seen all night."

The little boy smiled at me and then returned to the group of friends and continued on his way as I shut the door to the office.

"Watson, did you see that little boy?" I questioned with a smile thinking about my WWE friends.

"I saw him just thank goodness none of those kids was dressed as Zack Ryder, ugh." Watson moaned while smacking her head with her head.

"You really need to get over your hatred of that guy." I told her.

"Oh yeah, and you think he's perfectly normal, that runs around calling people broskis, cause that is the definition of normal." Watson muttered sarcastically.

"Uh aren't you the one that always told me normal was overrated?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Whose side on your on anyway?" complained Watson as the doorbell rang as I shoved the empty candy bowl at her. "Go get the door while I go get more candy. Unhappy trick or treaters mean that we suffer later on in life!" She called over her shoulder as I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you do that, broski!" I said with a chuckle walking to open in the door. "Yea, Yea, I'm coming!"

As the door opened what I found on the doorstep was something I wasn't expecting.

"What's up Holmes, my broski detective?" said Zack Ryder who was standing on my doorstep along with Randy Orton and John Cena.

"Trick or Treat!" they all said together causing me to stare at the men in front of me.

To say I couldn't think was an understatement; I couldn't even process what was going on… I was still trying to figure out why all these superstars were standing on our stoop in their ring gear.

(XXXX)

(Watson's POV)

"Holmes, did the trick or treaters not like the candy you gave them?" I called out into the hallway as Holmes stood in the foyer of our office gawking at something. But that's when I saw them.

"You!" shrieked Zack Ryder as he saw me with a bowl of candy in my hands.

"Ugh…" I groaned, "Didn't I lock you in a closet?"

"While sadly for you I got out," Zack bit back at me. "And now I'm here to extract my revenge on you…bro-"

"Saw the b-word and I won't just shove you in a closet." I angrily yelled at him by that time we were nose to nose, faces beet red from anger, and at each other's throats.

"Okay you two love birds, we came here to get help not for you to extract your revenge Ryder." Randy muttered while him, Holmes, and Cena stood behind him.

"WE DON'T LIKE EACH OTHER!" Ryder and I yelled at the same time.

"Yea sure," John replied with a roll of his eyes. "So… how have you ladies been it's been awhile since we last saw you girls?"

"While… other than Watson wanting to kill Zack Ryder, nothing new really," Holmes said with a chuckle. "We have been very busy though, business has picked up since Matthew hired us. Speaking of Matthew, where is he?"

"Would you believe in Australia?" questioned Randy as Holmes gave him an angry glare.

"You sent your brother to Australia?" I said while crossing my arms across my chest.

"He's on tour." John laughed. "And I know Randy and Matt have their problems but that was not one of them. He needed sometime to himself and he decided it would be best to go to Australia."

"While not to be a downer or anything but why are you all here?" I asked annoyed with our guests.

"Calm down, broskette we're here because we need your help… again." Ryder answered. I glared directly at him.

"I am most certainly not a type of meat." I answered with a roll of my eyes. "So what can we boys help you with?"

The three all exchanged a quick guy glance around the room before exchanging a complete nod.

"We're here because we couldn't figure out what to be for Halloween." John said a bit embarrassed.

At that moment Holmes and I broke out laughing. Leave it to guys to have trouble deciding on a costume.

"So do you girls have any ideas?" Randy asked staring at me and Holmes.

"Why don't you guys just go as yourselves?" I asked picking up a piece of candy and enjoying it.

"That's what I said!" Zack shouted as we both glared at each other.

"We can't go as ourselves that would be redundant." John replied. "And we thought the two of you could help us. I mean a ninja and Aaron Rodgers are quite unique. Don't you guys think?"

"Whatever…" Randy muttered with a roll of his eyes. Zack was silent as he continued to stare at me a bit annoyed with everyone in the immediate vicinity. I looked from John to Randy to Zack who were still their ring gear.

"So if you guys aren't going as yourselves why did you come here in your ring gear?" I questioned raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Funny story about that…" Zack said laughing nervously as both John and Randy glared at their broski.

"Miz stole our clothes," muttered Randy not embarrassed about it all, "Zack thought it would be a good idea to let the self-proclaimed 'Awesome One' into our locker room, by the way great going on that Zack."

"Randy, be nice," Holmes said crossing her arms and putting her forefinger to her mouth thinking. And then I saw it, she was hatching a plan in that quick thinking detective mind of hers. So that gleam in her eyes came and she smiled a sneaky smile. "While boys I think I just solved your costume problems."

Holmes said with a wink as she dragged me out of the room. Oh no, this was not going to be pretty whatever she had cooked up.

(XXXX)

(Holmes's POV)

"Come on boys!" I called up the stairs as I heard groans and moans slowly come out of there retrospective rooms that Watson had assigned them for changing, "You don't want to be late now to the Annual Halloween Block Party do you?"

"You mean we have to go out in public in this?" Zack screeched causing Watson and I to burst out laughing. "I hate you two so much."

"Oh come on Ryder, it's not that bad." I muttered rolling my eyes as John, Randy, and him made their way onto the staircase. Watson and I burst out laughing even harder when the three men stopped directly in front of us.

"I feel stupid," muttered Randy under his breath.

"At least we got weapons…" Zack whined.

"Do either of you have a strange urge to say Cowabunga?" John questioned.

"Alright, come on, come on, we don't have all night boys the party only goes until one am and I don't want to be late." I said finally composing myself as everyone walked out the door.

"Explain to me why you made them be the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles again?" Watson asked me.

"Because I know you love them and would be eternally grateful and all that jazz." I said slinging a shoulder around my partner in crime as she smiled at me. I slid the key into the lock of our building and we stood on the stoop just as another group of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles passed us.

"Hey, totally tubular costumes dudes!" yelled the orange masked one. Watson elbowed Zack who was supposed to be Leonardo… hmm… I wonder if that happened for a reason.

"Thanks, you guys have great costumes too," Zack called after them.

"I don't get why everyone assumes these are costumes," complained the red masked guy loud enough for probably the entire city block to hear causing me and Watson to stop dead in our tracks.

"You don't think?" Watson asked as she turned to me still in somewhat of a question.

"Anything is possible on Halloween…" I trailed off looking at the other pair of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

"Nah…" We both said at the same time shaking our heads and following John, Randy, and Zack down the street to the Halloween Block Party.

"So what do you think if Zack hits on me, I lock him in a closet again?" Watson asked as I rolled my eyes and continued walking down the street.

Halloween, you got to love it, am I right?

The End…

(XXXX)

_**Happy Halloween!**_

_**See you next time! Review?**_


End file.
